Cooperation of Arcana
by Seean
Summary: After being bullied to death, the unfortunate protagonist was reborn into the world of My Hero Academia. Although she tries her best not to tamper with the main storyline too much, she somehow ends up being the most famous vigilante one day. [Gender bender OC with gamer's quirk/Contains spoilers of the manga]
1. Chapter 1: The Fool Arcana

**COOPERATION OF ARCANA**

Summary: After being bullied to death, the unfortunate protagonist was reborn into the world of her most favourite manga – My Hero Academia. Although she tries her best not to tamper with the main storyline too much, she somehow ends up being the most famous vigilante one day. [Gender bender OC with gamer's quirk/Contains spoilers of the manga]

Genres: Drama/Friendship/Humour.

Notes:

\- I do not own 'Boku no Hero Academia'.

\- This fanfiction contains OCs (Original Characters), gamer's ability, harem element (much later), love between same genders and spoilers of the manga. If those are not your tastes, please go back to read another story.

\- The canon characters may be a little OOC (out of character) towards the protagonist (mostly due to the quirk that the protagonist has). Nonetheless, I intend to keep everyone in their characters. Please trust me on this.

\- This story will have a slow start, too (which may take more than ten chapters to reach the main story of the manga).

\- There are references from other anime/manga titles and movies. And I love to include food in my story (which is not important, so please ignore this).

\- English is not my first language, so I believe that there will be quite an amount of mistakes in my story or my way of writing may be weird. Of course, you're welcome to correct my grammars.

\- Lastly, please do not take this story too seriously and enjoy reading. Thank you!

New note: In this story, the harem element simply serves as a humour part (sort of bonus scenes), which isn't so important. The relationship between the protagonist and the canon characters is mostly platonic (they think each other as close friends or trusted partner), so the romance in my story will be weak. We may have slow-burn romance, though.

The harem element is based on the Persona series when the main character can be in the relationship with every girl.

Protagonist Notes:

\- The protagonist was originally a girl. She was reincarnated as a boy, so the characters in the story will refer her as 'he'. In order to avoid confusion, I decided to write this story from her point-of-view first. I will switch it later, though.

\- The protagonist's reincarnated name is Oozora Tenshi (Kanji is 大空 天使/ Rōmaji: Ōzora Tenshi). In Japanese, Oozora (大空) means 'big sky' and Tenshi (天使) means 'angel'.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE FOOL ARCANA**

"You're disgusting! Why don't you throw yourself off the roof and disappear out of our sight?"

As usual, they spit out those words without thinking and use force to make me submit. Begging and crying only excite them, so I bite my lips and endure the beating. All these empty threats, annoying pranks and cruel treatments, I've gotten used to them. Of course, everything still hurts. It hurts a lot.

One of the bullies gives my stomach a kick. I let out a groan as my back hits the wire fencing surrounding the rooftop. Another kick lands on me again and again, pushing and keeping me on the edge of the building. My head aches. My vision becomes blurry. My lips are bleeding. Aside from their laughter, I can't hear anything else. Meanwhile, the shakiness feeling behind my back is getting clearer and clearer.

Until the screws burst out, the loose fence falls down, _along with me_.

For a second, I see that the ever-expanding sunset sky is now upon me; a gust of wind caresses my cheeks and bruises; and as I come into contact with the murky landscape below me, I remember one last thing.

I haven't bought a new volume of My Hero Academia. It is on sale today.

Finally, everything turns dark and shatters into pieces.

* * *

I've had a kind of feeling this might happen. I should have fought back. I should have done something to save myself, but I gave up rather quickly. I guess that I was waiting for a hero to rescue me, but deep down, I know that heroes don't exist in this world.

I hate to admit, but the bullies spoke out the truth. If this kind of me completely vanishes, nobody will notice anything. To the world, I am merely a person, a grain of sand in the vast desert.

If the afterlife existed, I pray that I would be reborn into another world, a place where I can find friendship, happiness, and true love.

* * *

' _You poor unfortunate soul, your truthful prayer has been heard.'_

' _Certain people will be attracted to you in the next world, and you will be blessed with the ability to create unbreakable bonds with them. Now, go and forge your new destiny.'_

* * *

.

.

.

This sounds confusing and difficult to believe, but I'm actually alive _again_.

To be exact, I was reincarnated into the world of my favourite manga – My Hero Academia. I'm thankful for the being who granted my wish. Still, it would be better if they wiped my previous life memories before sending me here. Memories of the past are only a bother in the other world for me, especially when mine is only full of horrible ones.

Anyway, please allow me to fill you in on my current situation. It will be quick, I promise.

My name is Oozora Tenshi. I was originally a quiet and timid girl in my prior life. After being reborn as a boy, I've been doing my best to change myself. I can't be a coward and a weakling forever. About my parents in this world, there is no word for me to describe how much I love them. They truly care about me and in fact, I think they are spoiling me a bit.

Oozora Enma – my father is calm, dedicated and kind-hearted. He has short, black hair and sapphire eyes. His quirk is 'Immunity', which allows him to be immune from harmful effect caused by quirks such as brainwashing, sleeping or poisoning. Physical quirks can hurt him, though. A drawback of his quirk is that other than himself, he can't use it on anyone. My father once mentioned that he graduated in Department of Support at Yuuei High School. Now, he is a scientist because he likes research more than combat.

Oozora Tsubasa – my mother is a cheerful, energetic and reckless person. She has long, cerulean hair and amber eyes. A pair of wings can be spurted on her back, which lets her fly far and high. At the moment, my mother is working in a hero agency that I haven't learnt the name yet. She isn't famous, but I'm sure that many people have been saved by her quirk.

As for me, I inherited my father's eyes and my mother's hair colour. Although my parents always tell me that I will grow up to be a handsome man, I honestly think my face looks plain enough. I mean, there is nothing special about my appearance.

I'm going to be four years old tomorrow, so hopefully, my quirk will start to show up soon. I know that my mentality isn't a kid, but I can't help feeling excited for my birthday. Well, my report ends here. It's time for me to go to bed.

* * *

LOADING

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Congratulations on your fourth birthday, Oozora_ Tenshi _._

 _The day that you have been waiting has come at last._

 _Your quirk, 'Cooperation of Arcana' is now activated._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

My sleep was disturbed by a voice that I don't recognise; it spoke in a monotone as if it came from a computer, which sounds creepy. Whatever it was, it had woken me up. With a grunt, I slowly open my heavy eyelids to check if anything strange happens in my room.

To my utter surprise, a display screen is floating in front of me; I've only seen this kind of thing from games and movies. I blink in disbelief. What kind of sorcery is this? Am I dreaming?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _[ **COOPERATION OF ARCANA** ]_

 _[ **START** ]_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hesitantly, I move my finger and touch the big word start. A new notification immediately shows up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Welcome, Oozora_ Tenshi _! First, we will explain what your quirk is and how it works._

 _Before being reborn, you have wished for friendship, happiness, and true love._

 _In order to help you to achieve your dream, the quirk 'Cooperation of Arcana' is given to you._

 _This quirk can assist you in finding and building relationships with certain people in this world._

 _Establishing and improving relationships will provide you various and amazing benefits, so do your best._

 _Good luck._

 _Please touch the screen again to proceed._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I follow the instruction, and the screen switches to its new interface that gives me these choices below:

 **1\. STATUS**

This is where I can view my overall status.

* * *

 ** _Reincarnated one – Oozora Tenshi_**

 _ **\- Quirk:** Cooperation of Arcana_

 _ **\- Level:** 1_

 _ **\- EXP:** 0/100_

 _ **\- Health Points (HP):** 40/40_

 _ **\- Mind Points (MP):** 50/50_

 _ **\- Stamina Points (STA):** 70/70_

 _ **\- Strength (STR):** 3_

 _ **\- Intelligence (INT):** 10_

 _ **\- Endurance (EN):** 8_

 _ **\- Agility (AGI):** 3_

 _ **\- Dexterity (DEX):** 5_

 _ **\- Luck (LUK):** 3_

 _ **\- Unspent Points:** 0_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 ** _SOCIAL STATS_**

 _ **\- Bravery:** Lv. 1_

 _ **\- Charm:** Lv. 1_

 _ **\- Kindness:** Lv. 1_

 _ **\- Knowledge:** Lv. 4_

 _ **\- Proficiency:** Lv. 3_

 _ **TUTORIAL:** Stamina is the measure of your energy. If you do something that requires strength, your stamina will be depleted and if it's completely run out, you will collapse on the spot. You will lose your HP from being hit and my MP from using skills. A good night's sleep can restore your HP, MP, and STA fully._

 _ **REMINDER** **:**_

 _\- This quirk does not grant you the ability to revive. If all your HP, MP and STA are empty, it will be the end to you._

 _\- You are not immune to illnesses, so please take care of your health. Nonetheless, there are skills that let you resist or prevent from sicknesses._

* * *

I notice that my INT and EN start higher than other stats; the same goes to the level of my Knowledge and Proficiency. Perhaps, this is based on the fact that I was reincarnated.

 **2\. SKILL**

This one separates into two categories. One is Active Skill and the other Passive Skill.

* * *

 _ **ACTIVE SKILL**_

 _None._

 _Please come back when you have learnt an active skill._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **PASSIVE SKILL**_

 _ **\- Walking:** Lv. 5_

 _ **\- Running:** Lv. 3_

 _ **\- Japanese:** Lv. 7_

 _ **\- English:** Lv. 5_

 _ **\- Reading:** Lv. 6_

 _ **\- Studying:** Lv. 7_

 _ **\- Cooking:** Lv. 3_

 _ **\- Housework:** Lv. 6_

 _ **\- Drawing:** Lv. 5_

 _ **\- Playing video games:** Lv. 3_

 _ **TUTORIAL:** Increasing the level of your skills can help you to perform them better and more efficient. You can learn new skills from various methods. Also, you can create new skills when certain conditions are met._

* * *

Again, my current passive skills are probably related to my prior experiences and memories.

 **3\. INVENTORY**

 **4\. EQUIPMENT**

I decide to skip those two options and go to the ones that I'm curious most.

* * *

 **5\. COOPERATION**

 _ **ARCANA FOOL** **–** **RANK 1**_

 _CONFIDANT: THE ORIGIN_

 _The 'jack of the trades' Arcana actually represents you, the owner of this quirk. The number zero of the Fool Arcana stands for nothingness, undefined and endless possibilities. The other meanings are creativity, chaos, freedom, innocence, madness and the mark of your journey. In order to rank up the Fool Arcana, you must have the determination to change yourself and face the challenges. Remember that you are free to shape your own path._

 ** _ABILITY_**

 _Rank 1_ _:_

 _Eyes of Heimdall: Allows you to open the mini-map of your surroundings and locations that you've explored._

 _Information such as your confidant's whereabouts, enemies, and quest-related items can be viewed from the mini-map._

 _Rank 2 :_

 _Please establish two more relationships in order to proceed to the next rank._

* * *

 **6\. MISSION**

 _ **\- MISSION 01 (Automatic): Getting started.**_

 _It's time for you to go out and make new friends! Don't be shy!_

 _Quest Objective: Unlock two new confidants._

 _Difficulty: Easy._

 _Quest Reward: 100 EXP & Fool Arcana Rank 2._

 _Hints: You can meet two new confidants later today._

 _ **TUTORIAL:** Occasionally, the system will send you missions/requests that are connected to the people around you and locations that you've explored. You can choose to accept or refuse them. Completing missions/requests will increase your FAME, which may prove its usefulness to you in some situations._

* * *

Aside from my parents, I can't think of anyone who would be the new confidants that this quest mentions. My family moved to this house only yesterday, so we haven't met anyone in our neighbourhood yet. Maybe I need to go out and become friends with the kids around here.

 **7\. OTHERS**

Lastly, I can obtain more information about my quirk here and change the settings. I skim through the contents, and one of them catches my attention.

* * *

 _ **REMINDER:**_

 _\- Besides you, nobody can see the display screen of your quirk._

 _\- Accessing the menu screen of your quirk does NOT PAUSE the time, so please take caution._

* * *

In that case, I should avoid using it in front of people. It's a letdown, but I'm glad that my quirk has limitations.

Now that I've completed the tutorial, there is something that I would like to say before I forget...

.

.

.

WHAT IS THIS RIP-OFF AND UNORIGINAL QUIRK?

I scream loudly in my head while trying to subdue the urge to bang my head against a wall. Why does this quirk remind me strongly of the famous game title that I've played in my past life? Well - it has a few differences, but it's still basically the same! Is this a joke? W-Will I be sued for the copyright someday? I hope not...

Anyhow, I suppose that my quirk functions similar to how video games work, and I'm not going to lie that it has my curiosity. After several minutes pondering over, I decide that it's best to keep my quirk as a secret until I learn what else it can do. Since this quirk was given to me to fulfil my wish, I would rather make good use of it than toss it away. Nonetheless, does my quirk seem to be... overwhelming? Does this actually prove the popular theory that being reincarnated into another world will turn you into the most powerful person?

...Perhaps, I am thinking too much.

"Turn off."

I mumble and the screen immediately disappears. I seriously need to get back to sleep. It's almost two o'clock in the morning, and I can't believe that this weird quirk of mine woke me up in the middle of the night to celebrate my birthday. What a quirk.

* * *

LOADING

* * *

 **SUNDAY, 3** **RD** **, MARCH – WEATHER: SUNNY**

 **OOZORA RESIDENCE**

 **8:30 A.M.**

What happened six hours ago was neither a dream nor my imagination; I've obtained my quirk, probably the weirdest one. Cooperation of Arcana – my quirk allows me to have the ability and skill similar to the ones in video games. That sounds amazing, yet summoning the menu and the mini-map is the only thing that I can do at the moment. There is no need to rush, I think and leave my bedroom to go downstairs. Today is my birthday, so I should take it easy and focus on finding the two confidants in my quest first.

I walk into the dining room and see that my father is reading a book about nifty gadgets while my mother is preparing breakfast in the corner of the kitchen. A nice aroma of frying butter and honey is hovering over the air – the smell of fresh pancakes, and I will never get enough of it.

"Good morning," I greet my parents and sit at the table.

Taking his eyes off the book, my father says. "Good morning and happy birthday, my angel boy!"

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" says my mother, as she comes from the kitchen and sets down a plate full of pancakes in front me. "I make lots of them for you today, so eat up!"

"Thanks, mom! And thank you too, dad!"

After pouring the syrup over the fluffy pancakes, I gently cut a bite and lift it towards my mouth. A sweet taste and buttery flavour soon spread through my entire body. The coolness of the syrup and the heat of the pancakes complement each other perfectly. I swallow another piece and take a gulp of hot cocoa. This is pure bliss. My mother sure makes the best pancakes, and I will definitely try them with berries, cream or cheese next time.

My knife and fork halt when a small notification suddenly shows up.

* * *

 _ **\- Pancakes and Hot Cocoa** **–** **Quality: A**_

 _A simple and tasty breakfast prepared by your mother with love._

 _Restores 30 HP and 10 SP._

 _EN + 1 and INT + 1 (Duration: 1 hour)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _[By eating a good quality dish, you have gained a new skill!]_

 _ **\- Tasting** – **Passive Skill Lv.1**_

 _Improves your taste and allows you to learn the recipe from eating that dish._

 _Hints : The higher level of Tasting can help you to identify the ingredients used in cooking or distinguish poisons and medicines better._

 _[You have learnt Pancakes and Hot Cocoa recipes. You can check them in the 'OTHERS' option.]_

* * *

What a surprise. I didn't expect that I could get a new skill simply from eating, let alone cooking recipes. Maybe I can also learn how to craft weapons...

"What's the matter, Tenshi? You look puzzled," my father asks.

"I-It's nothing."

I quickly answer and resume eating my pancakes. Since my quirk will automatically send me these message windows, I should try to accustom myself to see them from now on. Why do I have a feeling that my quirk would be more complex than I thought, though?

After breakfast, I bring the plates to the kitchen sink so that my mother can wash them. I would love to help her with the housework, but that will have to wait when I'm a bit taller and older. Without anything to do, I go to watch the television with my father.

"Once again, All Might has saved the day!"

The newscaster is giving his report on All Might's performance, the world's Symbol of Justice. When being reincarnated here, I've done a simple research and found no news about All Might working as a teacher in Yuuei High School; thus, I'm certain that the timeline right now is ahead of the main story in the manga. However, how many years or months ahead, I don't know. Whatever the time is, I will have a chance to see the main characters in near future. I'm looking forward to watching the Sports Festival event!

"Honey," my father says. "We haven't introduced ourselves to the next-door neighbours yet, have we?"

"Ah, that's right!" my mother gasps. "If you haven't reminded me, I would have totally forgotten about it. Thank you, darling!"

"In that case, let's do it first and then we can take Tenshi to the department store for his birthday cake and present," my father suggests and turns to look at me. "Does it sound good to you, Tenshi?"

I nod with a bright smile.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M.**

Although my parents told me that I could wait at home, I decided to come along with them because one of our neighbours would be possibly the confidant of my quirk.

A family of four lives to the right of our place. The parents appear to be friendly but their two children, who are older than me ten years old, seem to be cold. Basically, they are a very normal household that you can find anywhere. If Bakugou Katsuki was here, he would call them as 'extras', which I would probably do the same. Still, how can I tell if someone is my confidants or not? Will my quirk notify me of it? Or do I have to ask one by one to be my friend? I guess that I need to check the 'OTHER' option again later...

Anyway, I follow my parents to visit the next neighbour to the left of our house. Standing outside, my first impression of our neighbour is that their house looks nice and strangely familiar as if I've seen somewhere before. Well – I actually had that kind of feeling when we moved to here yesterday, but I was too busy with unpacking to think about it. I wonder and lift my head to read the name-plate of the house. Meantime, my parents go ahead and ring the doorbell.

My eyes soon are wide-open.

"B-Bakugou?"

Stammering out that word, I have to rub my eyes a few times and reread it to make sure that I didn't mistake the word. However, it's definitely spelt Bakugou! Then the door to Bakugou's household swings open and a slender woman with ash-blond spiky hair steps out. Yes, she is Bakugou's mother. Does this mean that I am living in the same neighbourhood with Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, the two main characters of My Hero Academia? Is this coincidence?

"Oh? Are you the ones who moved into the house next-door yesterday?" Mrs Bakugou asks with a warm smile.

"Yes, that's us," with a nod, my father begins the introduction. "My name is Oozora Enma, and here is my wife and my son."

"I'm Oozora Tsubasa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I quickly run to my parents and say. "M-My name is Oozora Tenshi! I'm four years old today. Pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Bakugou Mitsuki. My husband's currently going on a business trip, so you won't be able to see him until next week. And my son..." turning back, Mrs Bakugou calls. "Hey, Katsuki! Come out here and introduce yourself to our new neighbour!"

"WHAT? I'M BUSY!" a loud voice can be heard from inside the house.

"This son of mine...! I'm sorry. Please wait a bit," Mrs Bakugou goes inside the house. Ten seconds later, she appears again with her son. Well – she is literally dragging him out. "Okay! Introduce yourself and do it properly!"

"... Bakugou Katsuki," that is all the boy says; an annoyed expression is shown on his face.

For a moment, I can't take my eyes away from him. Those angry, sharp red eyes and spiky hair have cleared all of my doubts. In front of me is the real Bakugou Katsuki, who will grow up to be one of the strongest heroes in the future. I used the word 'future' because right now, he is still... a small brat. His height is the same as me. Is our age the same, too?

"My boy's also four years old this year, so I hope he and Tenshi can be good friends."

Thank you for answering my question, Mrs Bakugou.

"What're you staring at?"

Bakugou's question snaps me out of thought. I quickly avert my eyes.

"Ah! N-nothing!"

...What am I even doing? I ask myself and try to be calm, but my heart is beating rather fast and my hands are sweating. A strange and tingling feeling is running through my body as if it's telling me to get this chance and make a difference. Without realising it, I reach out to him and say:

"I'm Oozora Tenshi. Let's be friends!"

 _[Since you have mustered up your courage to strike up a friendship with Bakugou Katsuki, your Bravery has improved by 2 points.]_

"No. I won't be friends with a nerd."

 _[It seems that you need to make a strong impression on Bakugou Katsuki_ _in order to succeed in obtaining his Arcana.]_

As expected, he is a tough cookie.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Author's notes:

\- This fiction was written due to a bet that I lost to someone (while playing video games). I'm aware that this is the silliest idea ever for a quirk and a story.

\- This isn't exactly a crossover fiction with Persona series (kind of Persona AU or something). Anyway, there will be no Igor or characters from Persona series. Well - I may put demons (or Persona) into the story, but I need to think about it (a lot of thinking here). To fans of Persona and My Hero Academia, I apologise for messing with your favourite series.

\- In general, the protagonist - Tenshi is a collected, matured and serious person who likes to avoid conflict. She was once a coward but now, she is doing her best to change. Her strong point is that she can adapt herself to new circumstances quickly and easily. I hope that I can describe more and better of her personality in later chapters.

\- Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hierophant Arcana

(1), (2), etc: these numbers mean that "please see the end of the work for author notes".

* * *

 **COOPERATION OF ARCANA**

 **CHAPTER 2:** **THE HIEROPHANT ARCANA**

 _In the previous chapter:_

 _"I'm Oozora Tenshi. Let's be friends!"_

 _"No. I won't be friends with nerds."_

 _And so, it continues..._

* * *

LOADING

* * *

 **[Bakugou Mitsuki's first impression]**

Today, Katsuki causes her trouble again.

He refused to be friends with the kid that only moved to here recently, and worse, he did it right in front of the kid's parents. This isn't the first time that Katsuki was being rude to others. Of course, she keeps reminding him to behave, but he never listens. How much she wishes that Katsuki would inherit his father's calm nature rather than her aggressive and ill-tempered personality.

Anyhow, she has to step in before things get out of hand.

"Katsuki, where did you learn that word!" she hisses. "Seriously, don't ever call other people nerds! Say sorry, now!"

"What is wrong to call a nerd as a nerd?" Katsuki stubbornly protests. "And stop yelling at me!"

"Watch it, you little punk! If you say that again, I will–"

"Mrs Bakugou, it's okay," Tenshi raises his voice with a genuine smile. "I don't mind being called a nerd. In fact, I will take it as a compliment. (1)"

A period of silence follows until Katsuki bursts out laughing. "Wow – a compliment, you said? Seriously, what a weirdo you are!" he continues with a sneer. "You're funny, but that isn't enough to convince me. Frankly, you look boring and weak, so playing with you will be no fun at all! How about you go and play house with the girls instead?"

Tenshi frowns, but his determined eyes tell everyone that he hasn't given up yet. "You shouldn't judge the book by its cover, Bakugou. I will definitely prove to you that I'm better than you think!"

"Whatever, weirdo."

Although Katsuki doesn't seem to care, Mitsuki swears that there is a smile on his face, as if it's implying that he actually has a special interest in Tenshi. However, that smile quickly fades away as Katsuki runs back inside to watch his favourite hero show. What is wrong with him today, she wonders?

"I'm sorry about my son's behaviour," she apologises with a sigh. "I'll try to correct him later."

Mr Oozora smiles gently and says. "It's all right. We understand that Katsuki means no harm, but he has a sharp tongue there for a four-year-old. Honestly, I was a bit surprised."

"That's true. Perhaps, children tend to grow up more quickly these days..." his wife continues in a low voice, and somehow, Mitsuki has a feeling that there is a deeper meaning in that statement.

"Mrs Bakugou... May I come and see Bakugou later...?" Tenshi hesitantly asks.

She nods. "Oh, of course! Katsuki and I'll be waiting for you."

Tenshi beams when he hears her answer.

"Isn't that great, sweetie?" Mrs Oozora says. "Anyway, it's time for us to go now. Mrs Bakugou, we will see you around."

"Thank you, Mrs Bakugou. See you later," Tenshi says and bows slightly before leaving with his parents.

What a polite child, Mitsuki thinks. If would be nice if her Katsuki could learn a thing or two from him.

Looking at the three of them, she can tell that they are a happy family and good people, but her woman's intuition also tells her that there's something special about them, which sets them apart from the others. Nonetheless, she would love to talk with them more in the future. Maybe she should introduce them to Inko next time. Unlike her Katsuki, she has a hunch that Inko's kid and Tenshi would become close friends very fast.

* * *

LOADING

* * *

 **SUNDAY, 3RD, MARCH – WEATHER: SUNNY**

 **MUSUTAFU CITY – DEPARTMENT STORE**

 **11:30 A.M.**

After an hour of travelling by train, we have arrived at one of the biggest department stores in Musutafu city. This place has a large variety of fancy and well-known stores, supermarket and delicious restaurants. Moreover, the price here seems to be fair and reasonable. It's too bad that I can't go shopping alone with this four-year-old appearance.

Together with my parents, I enter the bookshop on floor seventh to find art supplies or a storybook for my birthday present. I actually prefer novels, but my parents will surely ask me tons of questions if I buy a book full of kanji words. I haven't officially gone to elementary school to learn them, after all. While being praised and called as a genius sound nice, I will pass because I want to avoid unnecessary attention as much as possible.

Since the area of the shop isn't so big, I'm allowed to roam around and browse through whatever books I like. Freedom is the best! Meantime, my father is behind the science and technology bookshelves and my mother goes to check the hero weekly magazines and recent popular novels. My whole family is literally bookworms, so the bookstore is a heaven to us.

Taking a book with the title "How to make friends for Dummies" from the front counter, I start to skim through its contents. Some people say that reading this kind of book is a waste of time, but I personally think that it's interesting and useful, especially for me when I lack experience in forming a friendship.

According to this book, I can make friends easier by being an optimist. It also recommends me to develop a good sense of humour, improve my charisma and take a course in public speaking to express myself better. These suggestions kind of remind me of some maiden games that I've played in my prior world. Charm was always the most important factor in those dating games, so in order to obtain good ending with each bachelor, I had to max out the heroine's charm, along with charisma and other necessary skills such as dancing, speech or even sword-play...

...Wait a minute.

That's it! With my gamer's quirk, I can apply that method to my case! Bakugou said that I looked boring, so perhaps if I increase my Charm, he may change his opinion about me!

If my quirk and that famous game title are alike, then I can increase it by reading books or watching movies. However, I don't know exactly which books or movies can help me with that. Aside from food and drink that I consume, my quirk doesn't send me any information about things that I touch or see. My guess is that a kind of observation skill is needed for me to examine objects freely. How can I get it, though? Seriously, new questions about my quirk keep arising in my head, and it feels annoying when I can't answer any of them.

With a slight sigh, I continue to scan the book and stop at the written part about the simple ways how to interact with people well.

"Giving a friendly smile and talking in a pleasant voice... Be a good-finder, not fault-finder... The importance of great eye contact..." I mumble the words, trying to remember the advice. And when I'm done, a new notification immediately appears between my eyes and the pages.

 _[Reading the advice of this book has helped you to be more confident in interacting with people and attracting them. Your Charm and Knowledge have improved by 1 point.]_

 _[You have learnt two new skills!]_

* * *

 _ **Eye Contact** – **Passive Skill Lv.1**_

 _The target who you look at may receive a status effect. The effect is depended on your facial expressions at that time._

 _Examples: An alluring look will give the "Charm" effect while a menacing expression will cause the "Fear' effect._

 _Success Rate: 2%_

 _Hints : Levelling up your Social Stats can help to increase the success rate of this skill._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Memorisation** – **Passive Skill Lv.1**_

 _Enhances your memory and allows you to memorise something faster and remember it longer._

 _Hints : The effectiveness of this skill can improve further by your INT stat._

* * *

Great – two new skills at the same time, though it isn't a surprise when I can gain them from reading books with my gamer's quirk. Characters in video games can do that, too. Wait – if that is the case, maybe I can learn the skill to examine items from reading an observation-related book! That is worth a try; I consider and begin to search other bookshelves after returning the friend-making book back to its counter.

However, I soon realise that the corresponding books which I need are placed on the upper shelf, and the current me is too short to reach for them! I can ask the store staff to help me, but they will probably give me the weirdest look and wonder how this kid can even read this complicated stuff; I know, because some people have already had that kind of reaction on their faces when I was browsing the books earlier. I start to understand how the main protagonist of Meitantei Conan feels like when he has to live as a child again. It rather sucks, but then, that's not a big deal and I can think of a different way later. For now, I will retreat and make my way the counters for children.

Since heroism exists strongly in this world, most of the picture books here are about famous heroes and their battles against villains. Of course, the kids love them. I can see the sparkle in their big eyes when they look at the book about their favourite hero and constantly ask for their parents to buy it. There is nothing wrong with encouraging the future generation to be a hero, yet it saddens me that the old fairy tales are slowly forgotten and neglected, along with the history of Japan. Nowadays, people hardly discuss anything else besides quirks and heroes. Well – what else can I expect from a world where the hero is an official occupation?

Nonetheless, these superhero books aren't so bad.

Glancing over the selection of popular picture books, I pick up the one with the image of All Might on the cover and flick through its pages. Naturally, the story is simple enough for the children to follow, but the illustrations inside are detailed and wonderful, indicating that the artist must have put a lot of effort into drawing them, perhaps they are a fan of All Might. With a feeling that my explosive neighbour may be interested in this book, I decide to pick it for my birthday present.

To tell the truth, I'm not exactly a huge fan of All Might, though I don't deny that he is the strongest hero. And if someone asks me who my favourite hero is, the Turbo Hero "Ingenium" will be my answer. While he appears mainly in Vigilante – the spin-off manga of My Hero Academia, I still like him simply because he is a cool hero who values teamwork, which is something that not all the heroes out there can do it. Hopefully, I can have a chance to see him in action or get his signature before _he meets the Hero Killer_.

Ten years from now, Stan – the Hero Killer will injure Tensei Iida grievously and as a result, he becomes paralysed from the waist down and has to give up his hero career. My heart suddenly feels heavy at the fact of my favourite hero being suffered and ended up losing his dream. It's truly depressing. Iida Tensei's fate has already been set from the start _unless something or someone is able to change its course_.

Does that mean I should...?

No, his sacrifice is necessary for the story-line to proceed and I shouldn't interfere with it. That sounds cruel, but if Iida Tensei wasn't seriously wounded, he wouldn't pass the moniker "Ingenium" to his brother and that was essential for Iida Tenya to mature more in the manga. However, it feels wrong to ignore the truth that his life will be in great danger. In that case, what if I...

"Sweetie, have you decided anything yet?"

Being startled by my mother's voice, a scream almost escapes from my mouth. I was too deep in thought to notice her presence right next to me. Before she can raise a question about my strange reaction, I promptly regain my composure and reply:

"Y-Yes, mom! It's this one!"

For some reason, my mother looks rather surprised when I show her the book as if she didn't expect me to pick it. I'm worried for a second that this book is still complicated for a four-year-old and my mother will suspect me further, but she only smiles and says:

"A comic book about All Might, I see! Is he your favourite hero, sweetie?"

I shake my head. "No, he isn't. I choose this book because the pictures are nice, that's all. You are already my most favourite hero, mom."

A pinkish blush turns up on my mother's face as she embraces me and rubs her cheeks against mine. "Thank you, my sweetest angel! Your words mean a lot to me!"

"Please stop, mom. We're outside now," I say and embarrassedly push my mother away.

A small display screen then pops up.

 _[You have gained one new skill!]_

* * *

 _ **Flattery** – **Passive Skill Lv.1**_

 _With graceful compliments, you can raise people's affection towards you and cause "Charm" effect on them._

 _The rate of Affection: 1%_

 _Success Rate of Charm: 2%_

 _Hints : The higher of this skill is the better of your compliments gets._

 _Levelling up your Charm, Knowledge and other social skills such as Eye Contact can help to increase the success rate of this skill._

* * *

This is the fourth skill of today and another passive one, but that's okay because this skill seems to be helpful enough. While we often hear that flattery will get you nothing, it actually has an important role in conversation and flirtation; at least that is my opinion. People like to hear nice things about themselves, after all.

Nonetheless, my compliment to my mother came from my heart. I love her and admire her courage. Being a hero is never easy. Aside from their harsh training, they have to face many life-threatening situations and responsibilities as the media is always watching them. That's why I have no intention to be a hero and besides, this world has had enough great heroes for me to butt in.

"Since you've decided on that one, let's go and meet up with your dad, shall we?"

With a cheerful smile, my mother takes my hand and leads me to where my father is waiting. We buy books and then have lunch in a curry restaurant. In Japan, we call curry is a drink and it's everyone's favourite food. Beef and pork curry are good, but chicken curry is my choice today, and it's super delicious. The sauce is neither too thick nor too watery, plus it has the brilliant blend of vegetable flavours; the chicken meat falls apart in my mouth and its texture is magnificent. I wish that I could order it to be spicier, though. The spiciness of kid's curry is nothing much to me.

* * *

 _ **Japanese Chicken Curry** **–** **Quality: SS**_

 _One of the most popular dishes in Japan, which is made with a wide variety of vegetables and meats. According to the myth, the smell of homemade curry can bring the men home._

 _Restores 60% HP and 30% SP._

 _EN + 8 and DEX + 6 (Duration: 3 hours)_

 _[With your current level of Tasting skill, you need to eat this dish ten times in order to learn its recipe.]_

* * *

That's what my quirk tells me. Well – I guess that I will have to visit this restaurant again sometime.

After lunch, the three of us get a few necessities from the drug store and go window-shopping for a spell before returning home. On the way, we also visit a bakery to buy strawberry shortcake for my birthday. My mother then says that she is going to make my most favourite dish today – hamburger steak with gravy sauce, which is wonderful!

This feeling of happiness and joyous, I hardly experienced it in my prior life. The warmth and gentleness when my hand is wrapped in my parent's palms, it reminds me that I am safe and nothing will hurt me anymore.

What happened in my previous world has made me become somewhat uncomfortable when being close or touched by someone, even if they are my parents. The memories of the abuse are still haunting me and sometimes, I wake up with my heart pounding because of dreaming about them. However, as long as my dear parents are here with me, I will be fine. I can definitely overcome my fears and nightmares.

Now, I should do my best and enjoy this new life. The future can be waited for later.

* * *

LOADING

* * *

 **SUNDAY, 3RD, MARCH – WEATHER: SUNNY**

 **OOZORA RESIDENCE**

 **8:30 P.M.**

After brushing my teeth, I lounge on the couch while watching some television shows with my mother. My father is busy reading his new book, but he still replies my mother whenever she asks him; and the two of them talk about random stuff such as recent movies, popular dairy products or the latest news about heroes.

My four-year-old birthday party has ended. It was a small cosy party with only my parents, but I felt contented. Both of my mother's food and the birthday cake were tasty. Aside from my new comic book, I also got a new colour pencil set from my father.

Today went well, except that Bakugou Katsuki turned me down and called me a nerd. I was used to being called as a nerd in my previous world, so that didn't bother me at all. However, it seems to be a little early for a kindergarten kid to know the word "nerd" and "weirdo". At least he appeared less arrogant than I expected, perhaps since he hasn't had his quirk yet. According to the manga, Bakugou will _start down the path towards "bad"_ when his quirk finally manifests, but exactly when – that I have no idea. I should try to confirm this information later.

Although my short-tempered neighbour is full of problems, something about him indeed attracts people, including me and thus I don't plan to give up so soon. Besides improving my Charm, maybe I should find a way to impress him as well, but what will it be?

"Mom, is there any way for me to become friends with someone quickly?" I ask on a whim.

"Hmm, are you perhaps thinking about the Bakugou's kid?" my mother replies me with another question. I simply nod, and much to my surprise, she lets out a light giggle. "Sweetie, you sure remind me of how I and your dad met. Similar to your case, he also turned me down when I asked to be friends with him."

"Really? Is that true?"

"Honey, we've promised not to speak about that–"

My father raises his voice to object, but he is quickly silenced by my mother's forefinger on his lips.

"Shhh, it doesn't hurt to tell our boy about it," she says and eagerly begins the story. "We met for the first time in elementary school and at that time, your dad was actually an arrogant boy. What a surprise, right? He kept driving me away and saying that I was too dull to be his friend, but that didn't stop me from trying. Since the two of us went to different middle schools, we didn't see each other again until our first-year internship during high school. Because of our study and training, we slowly learned how to work together. Lots of things happened between us, but at some point, we finally became good friends."

"Despite a rocky start, both of you somehow ended up together. That's amazing!" I comment. "Then how did you start dating?"

"Well – we will leave that part for later when you grow up a bit more," this time, my father says with a cough. Fair enough, I think.

Looking at me with her gentle eyes, my mother continues. "Anyway, from that story, I want to tell you that friendship happens naturally when you spend time with someone, so don't rush– take it easy and slowly because a few people will need some time to open their heart to you. Also, true friendship is built when both parties accept each other for who they are, so don't ever change yourself to make new friends. Can you do that for me?"

"Being myself..." I murmur the words. "Yes, mom."

"Oh, there is one more important thing," my father pulls my cheeks slightly to form a smile on my face. "You should smile more, Tenshi. Trust me. Your smile is able to melt the most stubborn person's heart."

"...Really?"

"Yes, that's true. I always feel light and warm when I see your smile," my mother confirms. "You do have an angel's smile, and that's why we named you Tenshi in the first place."

I don't need a mirror to know that my cheeks are blushing as red as a tomato right now. For a minute, I seriously thought that my parents were talking about someone else, not me. I mean, my smile isn't THAT special! Nonetheless, their exaggerated compliments fill me with courage and happiness.

With the brightest smile, I say:

"Okay! I will do that!"

"Good, I'm certain that you can make a lot of friends with that smile," my father grins and pats my head. "About Katsuki, I suggest that you get to know him better first, such as his favourite food or hobbies. It will be easier to become friends when both of you have something in common."

"That boy may act tough in front of you, but he isn't a bad person at heart. I believe that you two can be good friends, so don't worry too much! Have fun with your friends, sweetie," my mother adds.

"Thanks for the advice, mom and dad. I will remember them."

A mysterious voice suddenly rings in my head as I sense a family bond between us...

* * *

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou hast acquired a **new bond**._

 _It shall **become** the wings of guidance that showeth thou the way in the abyss._

 _With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana, I have **obtained** the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new **power**..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **ARCANA HIEROPHANT** **– RANK 1**_

 _CONFIDANTS: Oozora Enma & Oozora Tsubasa_

 _NEW ABILITY: Words of Guidance_

 _Enable your quirk to send you more detailed hints, advice, and reminders._

 _BONUS REWARD: MP + 10, Intelligence + 1, Hierophant cards x 3_

* * *

 _[Congratulations! You've unlocked the Hierophant Arcana!]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

HOLY DAGDA! (2)

IT'S FINALLY HERE!

Using one hand to cover my mouth, I try my best not to blurt out a scream or act funny in front of my parents. Although right from the start – I've anticipated that they would have a spot in the list of my confidants, I can't help feeling exciting for my first unlocked Arcana or resist the urge to be alone to check it out!

Fortunately, my chance comes when my parents tell me to sleep early, and so I say goodnight to them and return to my room. After closing the door, I turn off the light, switch on the night-lamp, wrap myself in the blanket, and lastly, access my quirk in full-screen mode. A few notifications are waiting for me to read them.

 _[You have gained one new skill!]_

* * *

 _ **Angelic Smile** – **Active Skill Lv.1**_

 _With this beautiful smile, you can raise people's affection towards you and cause the "Charm" effect on them._

 _MP Cost: 10_

 _Cooldown: 10 minutes_

 _The rate of Affection: 3%_

 _Success Rate of Charm: 3%_

 _Next Level: 1/4_

 _Hints : Levelling up your Charm can help to increase the success rate of this skill._

* * *

Ten mana points for a smile, is this for real? Does this explain why I felt somewhat drained earlier after smiling? Since this is an "angel's smile", it needs to be costly, I guess... With my current mana points, I can use this skill six times a day and that doesn't sound bad; I will level it up slowly then. Nonetheless, I'm happy to have my first active skill.

Now, time to check the Cooperation!

* * *

 _ **ARCANA HIEROPHANT** **–** **RANK 1**_

 _CONFIDANTS: OOZORA ENMA & OOZORA TSUBASA_

 _The Hierophant is the symbol of education and knowledge; its original name is the Pope, who is traditionally the mediator between God and mankind. Unlike the Magician, who simply points the way, the Hierophant is your trusted guide, who will take you by the hand and show you the path towards fulfilment. On the side note, the Hierophant Arcana has neither a positive or negative connotation. The only answer is maybe._

 _You will learn new skills from the confidants of the Hierophant Arcana as they have the wisdom to provide good counsel and advice. However, they will have a complex association with their past._

 ** _ARCANA BONUS_**

 _MP + 20, INT + 3_

 _Increases 5% amount of affection when you spend time with the Hierophant confidants._

 _All science-related skills (including active and passive) will receive 5% extra boost and bonus EXP._

 ** _ABILITY_**

 _Rank 1 :_

 _o_ _Words of Guidance: Enable your quirk to send you more detailed hints, advice, and reminders._

 _Rank 2 :_

 _o_ _Please raise your confidants' affection in order to proceed to the next rank._

 _Hints : You can try these one of methods below to raise their affection._

 _o_ _Helping your mother with simple household chores._

 _o_ _Talking with your father about his work._

 _o_ _Learning any craft or science-related skills._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **NEW FEATURE:** You can now equip Arcana for different Bonus. However, you can only equip one arcanum at a time. The higher the rank of the Arcanum is the better its bonus gets._

 _The Fool Arcana is updated for its new Bonus:_

 _EN + 1, INT + 1, DEX + 1_

 _All housework and art-related skills (including active and passive) will receive 5% extra boost and bonus EXP._

* * *

After reading the new feature, I ponder for a minute and equip the Hierophant Arcana for extra mana points. About science-related skills, I wonder if I'm smart enough to learn and understand them properly. Back in the day, my score for chemistry and physics were always average, around fifty or sixty. However, I won't know until I try, and besides, I have a good teacher – my father with me! He mainly researches quirks and invented gadgets for heroes, and I bet that knowledge will be useful to me in the future. Therefore, I will definitely ask him to teach me the basic next time or borrow some of his science books.

There is still one more notification to check, and to my surprise, this one is about Bakugou.

 _[With the new ability "Word of Guidance", you have obtained more detailed hints that can help you to unlock new Arcana.]_

* * *

 _ **POTENTIAL CONFIDANT:** BAKUGOU _KATSUKI

 _Bakugou Katsuki_ _– your neighbour is aggressive and fearless, but as your mother has said, he isn't a bad person. Full of confidence, Katsuki believes that he can succeed at most of anything. "I can do it, so why can't you?" he is that kind of person, so you need to show him the ability to do the same. Don't lie about yourself because that will make him dislike you more._

 _In order to get his attention, you can try one of these methods below:_

 _o_ _Working your Bravery or Charm to rank 2._

 _o_ _Doing requests to improve your Fame in your neighbourhood._

 _o_ _Being friends with his childhood friend – Midoriya Izuku._

* * *

Oh my, Midoriya was mentioned in the hints!

If Katsuki is my potential confidant, very likely Midoriya can be one as well. And being friends with both of the protagonists, how wonderful is that? Feeling pumped up again, I can hardly sleep and thus, I continue to explore my gamer's quirk for a bit.

The confidants, who will be a part of my new life, what kind of people are they? I hope to meet all of them soon.

* * *

TAKE YOUR TIME

* * *

 _"Hey, did you fight again? What did those jackasses do this time? Tell me."_

 _"They ruined my notebooks and called me a nerd..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"They also called you a nerd, so I fought them..."_

 _"What? Did you seriously fight them because of that small reason? Ignore them. They aren't worth your time. Come, I will lend you my notebooks."_

 _"...What do you mean? Being called a nerd is bad, isn't it? It refers to you as a social outcast, a fool, a contemptible person! And I... I couldn't let them insult my best friend!"_

 _"Kiyo-chan... I understand. You're right. I would get angry if I were you, too. However, instead of fighting them, I would hack into the teachers' computer and change their exam scores! That would be fun!"_

 _"Wait, don't do that!"_

 _"That was a joke. By the way, do you know that people in the West view the word nerd as a compliment?"_

 _"No, I don't. Is that true?"_

 _"Yes. They use that word to describe people who love studying or have extremely interest in one subject, especially computers, and know a lot of facts about it. In other words, nerd is the shorter way of saying intellectual badass! That's why they don't mind being called a nerd."_

 _"Wow! People in the West sound cool!"_

 _"Therefore, if those monkeys call you nerd again, you should think that they are praising you for being smarter than them!"_

 _"I will! Thanks, ******!"_

 _"You're welcome. Anyway, we have wasted enough time here. Let's go to my house so that I can show you my new games and moves!"_

 _"What about the notebooks?"_

 _"Play first, study later. That's my rule."_

 _"Fine, I can follow that, but don't forget your promise."_

 _"Who do you take me for? I always keep my promises until the end."_

 _"And nothing can break my promises to you."_

* * *

.

.

.

Tears begin to fall from my eyes as I wake up.

It was another dream from the past, I simply know that. Unlike the previous ones, this dream had a bittersweet taste – a complex mix of happiness and sadness; and for some reason, I really like it. Even so, I can't seem to remember anything about that dream. Everything was blurry, distant, and melancholic. As I try to recall it again, a static image of someone abruptly flashes in my head, and it hurts. Everything hurts so much that I can't breathe. However, that moment only lasts for two seconds and then, it's gone, leaving an invisible hole in my heart.

Somewhere in my mind, a familiar melody is playing faintly.

And somehow, I suddenly crave for a cup of coffee and doughnuts (3).

* * *

LOADING

* * *

 **MONDAY, 4RD, MARCH – WEATHER: CLOUDY**

 **OOZORA RESIDENCE**

 **6:45 P.M.**

Unable to get back to sleep, I end up leaving my bed earlier than usual. This morning is cold, so I grab my jacket and tiptoe downstairs so as not to wake up my parents. Taking a seat in the dining room, I close my eyes and enjoy the quietness of the house. In my previous life, I would prepare breakfast and my lunch box at this hour. Cooking is one of my hobbies and something that I'm proud of. Nonetheless, nobody will allow a kindergarten kid to use the kitchen, so I need to wait at least two more years. Ah, right – I have to repeat my grades once more too, and seriously, I feel lazy about that. Perhaps I should try attending Yuuei High School, the top Hero Academy in this world. Of course, I won't join the Heroic Course with the main characters. Department of Support or Management would be my choice.

I continue to daydream about my future until my mother enters the room. Since this isn't the first time that I've gotten up the earliest and sat alone here, she only asks me if I slept well last night, and I always reply positively in order not to worry her. Then the two of us make breakfast together. Ten minutes later, my father shows up and says that his science reports must be done by tomorrow and thus, he won't be able to play with me today. With an understanding smile, I tell him not to mind me and focus on his work instead. As for me, I will go out to explore our neighbourhood later.

At the moment, my father stays at home with me on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday; because on those days, my mother is busy fulfilling her heroism duty. She actually planned to quit her career to raise me properly, but I encouraged her to keep pursuing her dream. My current appearance may be small, but I'm old enough inside to take care of myself. Honestly, I can't wait to go to kindergarten next month so that my parents can do their jobs with ease.

After sending my mother to work, I return to my room to change my clothes and pick a few things for my small adventure: sketchbook, pencils and eraser, handkerchief, adhesive bandages, and umbrella. Next, I open the Inventory screen and put all of them inside. Thanks to my quirk, I can carry many items without breaking a sweat and take them out easily by thinking intently.

"If you are going out, can you buy for me three cups of coffee jelly from the convenient store? Eating them always helps me to concentrate better," my father asks while I'm putting on my shoes.

* * *

 _ **SIDEQUEST 01: Coffee Jelly for concentration.**_

 _Your father wants three cups of coffee jelly. It is his favourite snack._

 _Quest Objective: Coffee Jelly x 3._

 _Difficulty: Easy._

 _Limit Time: Before lunch._

 _Quest Reward: 20 EXP & increases your father's affection (Hierophant Arcana)._

 _Fail Penalty: None._

 _Hints : You can easily get it from any convenient store._

 _[Will you accept this quest?]_

* * *

By this time, I've already gotten used to reading these sudden notifications quickly, perhaps because my Reading skill is high level.

"Sure, leave it to me," with my answer, the quest is automatically registered.

"Thank you, Tenshi," my father smiles and hands one five-hundred-yen coin to me. "You can keep the change. Remember to come back before lunch, okay?"

"I will. See you later, dad. And good luck with your papers!"

I carefully slip the money into my pocket and leave the house.

It's a little cloudy today, but the weather is quite warm. According to my quirk, light rain may happen in the afternoon. Yes, my quirk can also inform me about the weather. How convenient is that? Anyway, there are some places that I wish to check it out, so I summon my mini-map and–

"Hey, where are you going?"

A kid's voice stops me on my way, and it belongs to none other than Bakugou Katsuki, my next-door neighbour. He is wearing a red jacket, grey trousers, and black sneakers today. Overall, he looks adorable as a kid and of course, I can't tell him that.

"Good morning, Bakugou! I'm about to explore around here to see if anything is interesting."

I greet him politely and throw in my angelic smile. As a result, Bakugou flinches and blushes slightly, I notice. Nonetheless, it only takes him one second to regain his usual confident expression and he says:

"Explore? Oh, right. You're still new here, huh?" he pauses to stare at me for a bit and then continues with a question. "By the way, are you a girl?"

...What?

 **To be continued...**

.

.

.

* * *

LOADING EXTRA SCREEN 001

* * *

 **[A mother's secret]**

A few months before her pregnancy, Oozora Tsubasa often dreamt about a certain high school girl who had a long, black hair, pale skin, and _one empty eye socket_. This girl wore long-sleeved clothes and black thighs all the time in order to hide her bruises and unhealable scars.

Those terrible scars were deep and they seemed to keep increasing every day. The girl was being bullied by her classmates, being neglected by her teachers and being beaten by her parents; her _missing right eye_ was probably the main reason why they treated her differently. Tsubasa witnessed everything and yet, there was absolutely nothing that she could do for the poor girl because they were inside her dream. She also tried to find the girl in real life but to no avail. Eventually, she decided to stop looking. As a professional hero, she should have focused on saving the actual people out there rather than chasing an illusion.

Regardless, all things, good or bad, would come to an end.

With her own eyes, Tsubasa saw that the young girl fell down from the sky and dissolved into white feathers. At that moment, she looked so graceful and pure as if she was an angel. After that, the dream world quickly shattered and Tsubasa ended up waking in confusion. What exactly happened to that girl? Did she... pass away? And was everything merely a dream? Tsubasa kept asking those questions and sadly, nobody could give her answer.

From that night on, the mysterious girl has never appeared in her dreams ever again. However, something told her that the girl hasn't gone completely. Strangely enough, she could feel the girl's presence very close to her, as if she was...

"Mom," a quiet, clear voice grabbed her attention and she turned to meet a pair of pure sapphire eyes. "I've finished packing my clothes. Do you need me to help with anything here?"

Patting her son's head gently, she said. "Thank you, sweetie, but I'm almost done here. Why don't you go and help your dad? I'm sure that he will need a hand to pack all his books."

"Okay!" he nodded and ran to his father.

Looking at his small back from behind, she couldn't help feeling that _the girl was there, right in front of her_. There was no explanation, she simply knew it.

" _It seems that I've found her_ ," she thought. " _And I swear that I will protect you this time, my little angel. I'm going to be your hero._ "

.

.

.

* * *

LOADING EXTRA SCREEN 002

* * *

 **[A nerd or a girl?]**

" _I don't mind being called a nerd. In fact, I will take it as a compliment._ "

Normally, Katsuki would immediately forget things that he considered trivia, yet what that blue-haired kid said earlier still lingered inside his head. Frankly, he didn't think much about the meaning of the word "nerd"; he simply used it to call people that he deemed boring and weak.

Katsuki learnt that word from one of his favourite hero's shows. There was a side character whose one of the hero's friends, and that guy was such a wimp! Aside from studying, he couldn't do anything properly and everyone called him a nerd. Despite that, the hero thought that guy as a friend and always came to rescue him. Katsuki couldn't understand why. Was there anything fun about being friends with a nerd? Even Izuku was much more interesting than that side character! (4)

Anyway, that blue-haired kid seemed to fit the description of a nerd – dull, pale, and fragile; those traits gave Katsuki an impression that the kid spent the whole day inside his house drawing, watching television or reading some books, and that sounded super boring! Playing house with the girls would definitely be more suitable for that kid.

...Girls, huh?

That new kid might not stand out, but his eyes were big and pretty as if they belonged to a girl. His eyelashes were long too. If that kid was a girl, it would explain why he looked skinny and weak. Then why did that kid wear boy's clothes?

" _I knew it! That kid is such a weirdo!_ " Katsuki thought inside his head. Also, that kid said something that he couldn't understand and although he didn't like it, he had no choice but to ask his mom. "Hey, mom. Don't judge the book by its cover, what does that mean?"

She pondered over his question for a few seconds before replying. "It means that you can't know the value of something or someone by looking only at their appearance. For example, someone may appear small outside, but he's actually a strong person. Well, do you get it?"

"...Yeah. Thanks, mom."

"By the way, why was that question? Oh! Let me guess. Are you thinking about Tenshi, hmm?"

"W-What? No way! Why would I?" Katsuki quickly exclaimed.

"Really?" she continued in a high-pitched voice. "Tenshi is an interesting kid, you know? He's polite and smart!"

"Then what? I'm smarter than him!" he declared.

With a giggle, his mom said nothing more and turned back to wash the dishes. That was so stupid and annoying, Katsuki pouted.

" _I will definitely prove to you that I'm better than you think!_ "

Fine, he would be looking forward to it. Do your worst, nerd.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) In English, a nerd means a person who is not attractive, awkward or socially embarrassing; or people who are extremely interested in one subject, especially computers (from Cambridge Dictionary).

Meanwhile, the nerd word in Japanese is "otaku" – a term for people with obsessive interests. It's typically used to refer to a fan of anime/manga/video games or Japanese culture in general (trains, cars). Back in the 1980s, "otaku" was being considered as a negative word and people disliked it (please search on Google for the reasons). For some people, they also viewed "Otaku" as people who shut themselves in their house and watch anime/read manga all day and thus, became a social outcast. Nowadays, the "otaku" term has become less negative. The main character Izuku Midoriya is also called a hero nerd (hero otaku).

And in this story, Bakugou Katsuki was only four years old, so he wouldn't be able to understand fully the word "nerd" (otaku). For Tenshi, she thought the word "nerd" in English meaning, and so, took it as a compliment (and because of what her long-lost-friend has taught her). Of course, this word can go either way. It depends on who is calling you it, in what context, and how you perceive it.

(2) Dagda: This is about a demon in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. When the main character – Nanashi was killed, Dadga appeared and revived him, but in exchange, Nanashi must work for him. In Celtic mythology, Dagda is the supreme god and his name means "the good god". Instead of "Holy Christ", I used "Holy Dagda" (somewhat a silly decision here /laughs).

(3) This implies to the Vocaloid song "Donut Hole" (Singer: GUMI; Producer: Hachi).

(4) In this story, Bakugou hasn't given Midoriya the nickname Deku yet. Of course, this event will happen very soon.

* * *

A few notes about Bakugou Katsuki in my story:

In my opinion, Bakugou's arrogant personality has been shaped by his quirk and the praises that he was received because of it. In both manga and anime, Izuku pointed out that Bakugou _wasn't "bad" or "good"_ , _but after his quirk manifested_ , _he started to change and down the path towards "bad"_.

That's why I believe that _he might be a completely different person before his quirk manifested_. And in my story, Bakugou hasn't had his quirk at the moment, so I tried to describe him a bit nicer and friendlier. His ill-tempered personality is still there, but overall, he is an adorable kid and not a bully (until he has his quirk, of course).

In order to write about Bakugou, I went to study every scene about him in the manga and anime, and I noticed that he didn't swear and speak so harshly in kindergarten and the first year of elementary school. Well, I don't know exactly when Katsuki picks up that habit, but in my story, he will begin to swear and call his mother "old hag" when he is older (eight years old or more).

Anyway, please expect to see a "rather nice" version of Bakugou in my story.

* * *

How this story will go:

And now, please let me apologise for my very late update. I'm a slow writer and English is very difficult for me... Plus, I spent a whole month to collect ideas for my story such as who will be the confidants or what skills Tenshi can learn. Here is the plan:

1/ I'm going to borrow elements from all the Persona, Shin Megami Tensei, and Devil Summoner series, so whatever inside this story won't be solely based on Persona 5. Yes, we are going to have dungeons, monsters, demons, and Persona; though they will appear much later (because our main characters need to be a bit older to fight them).

2/ Lots of characters in MHA will be included in this story, including characters from the spin-off manga. Writing many characters won't be easy, but I will try my best to make them stay in their characters. Some characters will show up earlier than in the manga too, such as Overhaul & Eri (and they will be Tenshi's confidants, spoiler here I guess?).

3/ Regardless, this story will proceed very slowly and it may take more than ten chapters (or twenty) to reach the manga storyline because Tenshi needs time to build social links, train necessary skills and grind levels. I mean, there are a lot of things for her to do before she attends Yuuei High School, so we are going to have many filler chapters here.

4/ Unlike in games, the social links here will rank up slowly. In general, everything will be slow. (/laughs)

* * *

Answers to Reviews:

Thank you very much for your reviews! My story lives for them.

For the most common question, I would like to say that I haven't read "The Gamer" webtoon before writing this story (currently reading it now). I thought of the gamer's quirk from some famous Japanese light novels (Overlord, Tondemo Skill de Isekai Hourou Meshi, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, Nidome no Yuusha). I believe that these novels have the English translation on the internet, so you can search and read them. They are quite interesting.

Guest: Eating is going to be a skill, but it will probably provide a different effect. Tenshi will get that skill in further chapters.

Illumisee: The gender-bender topic is quite popular, so I wanted to write about it once. Besides, that will make the story more interesting in some ways.

Well, this story of mine will have many strange ideas, so please prepare yourself for a wild ride. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. Of course, Bakugou and Midoriya will appear more in the next one!


End file.
